


Blue

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Blood Drinking, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Drug Withdrawal, First Time Blow Jobs, Hannor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), hank and connor are kidnapped, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform, red ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank and Connor are kidnapped after a drug bust gone wrong. Imprisoned in an abandoned house for days with only the vague chance that Gavin and Nines will figure out where they are, Hank and Connor must come to terms with the fact that they might not get out of this one alive.With the dealers testing their latest batch of red ice on Hank while draining thirium out of Connor, the future looks bleak for both of them. With Hank suffering from withdrawal, Connor offers him some of his dwindling supply of thirium to keep him alive, but Hank's not willing to risk the price of losing the android he's fallen in love with in order to save his own life.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea didn't turn out exactly like I wanted, but I'm not sure playing with it is going to change that much. I decided to just give up and post it, to let everyone else decide if it's good or terrible.

They'd been trapped in this den for five days, now, ever since the red ice bust gone wrong. An anonymous tip had led them to an abandoned house downtown, where armed men had been waiting for them. Hank and Connor had been hauled into a white van and driven to a deserted house in the middle of nowhere, where they'd been kept prisoner in a locked room with only minimal food and water.

"Hank." Connor's hands rested on Hank's arms, and it was all he could do not to push the android off roughly. His entire vision was clouded in a red haze as he lay on the mattress, nervous energy flowing through him as the red ice that had been forced into his system did its worst. He heard hideous noises leaving his own mouth and he was ashamed to note he was aroused. He buried his face in the filthy mattress, trying to hide himself from Connor. He didn't want the android to see him like this.

The men liked to toy with them when they came to the drug factory, and Hank had found himself as a test subject for the latest batch. Rage flowed through his veins as they'd forced him to inhale at gunpoint. He hated red ice, hated that it had taken his son from him, hated these men who didn't care about the consequences drugs were having on the city he loved.

But right now he was high, and he couldn't think about any of that, only of Connor's hand on his arm and how much he wanted him, how his chest constricted when Connor spoke his name so tenderly.

"Shh," Connor said. "You're going to be all right, Lieutenant. The dose was not harmful, and the effects should begin to wear off soon."

Hank was shaking. He got up from the mattress, feeling the need to crawl out of his own skin. He paced, avoiding the urge to scratch his arms. Maybe the pain would be good. It might help his cock soften, because he knew there was no way he was hiding the huge erection tenting in his pants from his partner. It was the drugs doing this to him. Connor had to know that.

He really wanted to come. If Connor hadn't been present, he would he jerked himself off, but drugs or not, he was not going to lose the last bit of dignity he had left by masturbating in front of the android who'd been the focus of all his erotic fantasies lately. 

Hank leaned up against a wall and slid down it to the floor, pulling his knees up against his chest. His heart was racing, pounding in his ears like the beat of a drum. He needed release or he was going to stroke out. He grabbed handfuls of his hair, tugging on them, trying to lessen his arousal any way he could. God, no wonder people loved this stuff. He'd tried Viagra for a joke once but the stiff dick had been his to use with a clear mind, even if his erection had lasted for four hours. What was happening to him right now wasn't sane, it was terrifying. He feared for anyone who came within ten feet of a red ice user when they were high.

"I'm scared, Connor," Hank admitted, breaths coming fast. It was the wrong thing to say, because Connor was at his side in a heartbeat, pulling him close, and he wanted, _needed_ …

The door slammed open. Connor shielded Hank with his own body, which was more than a little ridiculous given that Hank made him look like an overgrown matchstick by comparison. Hank might have laughed if he hadn't felt like he was on fire.

"Well, look at that." Three men stood inside the door. Hank noticed Connor glancing at them in the way he did when he was planning something, but their assailants were one step ahead of them and all the guns were pointed at him. Not even the quickest android could take down three men with guns before they shot Hank once, and they seemed to know that Connor wouldn't sacrifice his partner to save himself. They pushed Connor down to the floor and pulled Hank roughly to his feet.

Stupid, sweet, loyal android for trying to protect him, but of course Hank wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Gave him one hell of a boner. Look at that thing," one of the men sneered. The others laughed, a menacing tone that sent chills through Hank's raging body. Connor crawled to a kneeling position, ready to spring into action if the men tried anything. Hank appreciated the support, because even with three guns pointed at him he was still so hard he would have taken it from all three of them willingly if they'd tried, and he didn't want Connor to see that. Didn't want to traumatize the poor, innocent android with his grunts and moans as three men took him one by one…

He hated the man that this stuff made him. He wasn't against thinking with his dick, but he did not want to pleasure the three assholes who'd put them in this fucking predicament to begin with.

"Stuff works, let's get this batch out there," the leader of the pack said. He led the others outside and shut the only door, and Hank heard the sound of a dozen bolts being locked behind them. The bars on the window were strong enough that Connor couldn't even bend them, and the door looked deceptively weak but seemed to be reinforced on the other side. Their combined weight hadn't been able to knock it down, and Hank had a nasty gash on his forehead as punishment for trying.

Hank heard muffled voices through the door. "When're we just gonna pop 'em, boss? They're cops. We gotta deal with them."

"One more day and we're outta here. We'll clean up before we go. We've been able to pump some thirium outta the android, so it's a win-win. We'll probably take some more blue blood out of it tomorrow and then we'll deal with it and the fuckin' detective."

Hank looked at Connor. He was starting to look a little weak. They'd taken four pints out of him the first night they'd arrived, and Hank had wondered when they might come back for the remaining four. Shivers ran down his spine to think they would take all of Connor's lifeblood while he was helpless to do anything about it.

The voices faded away and Hank slumped on the mattress, the red ice starting to wear off and leaving him with a weary feeling in his bones. "I won't let them hurt you, Connor," he said, exhaustion pulling at him. He reached out and to his surprise, Connor took his hand, their fingers entwining.

Hank wanted to explore the warm glow of protective ferocity towards Connor that welled inside him, but he fell into an exhausted slumber before he could bask in it.

***

Hank woke later with a pounding in his skull like the worst hangover he'd ever had. He was surprised to find Connor pressed up against his back; it wasn't like the android needed to sleep. He tried to sit up but failed miserably, the room spinning around him.

"You should lay down, Lieutenant," Connor explained. "You seem to be having a bad reaction to the red ice."

"A bad reaction?" Hank asked. "What, like a hangover? That's what it feels like."

"More like withdrawal," Connor stated.

"How can I be addicted already?" Hank yelled, instantly regretting raising his voice above a whisper. "I did all the stupid shit in my teens, but I've never touched this crap."

"Some people are more susceptible to the addictive effects of thirium than others." Connor paused. "The liver damage you've sustained from heavy drinking may have contributed to the effect."

"Kicked the bottle just to become another kind of addict. I feel like shit," Hank said. "I dunno how people do this shit on the regular and stay alive."

"Many do not," Connor pointed out. "You are lucky you did not overdose."

"When will this… withdrawal… wear off?" Hank felt cold, and realized he was shivering. Connor had placed his coat over him while he was sleeping, and had even taken off his jacket and layered it on top, as useless as the thin fabric had to be for holding in the heat. Hank appreciated the gesture, though. Connor could be thoughtful like that, his empathy not just evident in the grand life and death decisions he'd had to make since his activation.

"It won't," Connor said. "You will need a small dose of thirium in order to regain normal function, or your symptoms will worsen." Connor opened up a panel in his wrist. "I can help you, Hank. If you drink a small amount of my blood, you should start to feel better."

"Absolutely not. These fuckers have taken enough. You're below safe levels now. Don't bullshit me and say you're okay, because I know better."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant, but you know very little about android technology."

"Sure, but I know my partner, and I know when he's sufferin'." Hank sighed and closed his eyes, grateful to be facing away from Connor while they were having this awkward conversation. "You barely have enough blood to get by. I can handle a fuckin' headache."

"It's more than a headache, Lieutenant. Your body is shutting down." Connor squeezed his arm. "If you don't do this, you could die."

"If I do, _you'll_ die."

"I can lose two more pints of thirium before my condition becomes critical," Connor explained. "You just need a little to stabilize your condition until we can escape."

"We may never escape, Connor. The DPD doesn't know where we are, or they woulda come for us by now." He pulled the jackets tighter around himself, trying desperately not to shiver but failing.

"Let me help you, Hank," Connor said. He put his wrist in front of Hank's face, his exposed wires open to the air. He popped a tube out of a fitting and pressed it to Hank's lips. "Suck on it like a straw. Two mouthfuls should be sufficient."

Hank felt nauseous, but he didn't know if it was the headache or the thought of drinking Connor's blood that did it. He forced himself to do as Connor instructed, trying to force away the thought of how intimate this all was. He was drinking from Connor's vein, taking in the same fluids that powered his beautiful body. Connor was trusting him not to take too much, and he was careful not to, swallowing the second time and taking the tube out of his mouth. Connor plugged it back into the fitting and closed the panel on his wrist. The blood tasted bitter and Hank struggled to swallow it, but he refused to lose a drop of the precious gift Connor was giving him.

"There," Connor soothed. "You should start to feel better soon."

"It's bitter," Hank complained, wanting to push away the million tender words he wanted to say instead.

"CyberLife adds a bitterant to thirium to avoid people drinking it. Otherwise the entire country would be sapping androids dry to get high. Pure thirium is a lot less potent than the mixture of thirium, acetone, toluene, lithium and hydrochloric acid found in red ice, but it still provides a mild chemical high and is the addictive component."

"Thanks. Just… don't be tellin' the guys at the station I drank your blood, yeah? It's fuckin' weird and creepy." Hank felt his headache start to subside and the shivering slow as his body temperature stabilized. Soon he was well enough to sit up and he could see Connor's concerned eyes watching his every move.

"How're you holdin' up?" Hank asked, wanting to shift the subject away from himself. "You gonna be okay?"

"I will require some replacement thirium as soon as we escape, but for now my systems are stable." Connor rested his hand on Hank's, and Hank managed a wan smile.

"We're gonna get outta this, Connor. They're gonna slip up soon, and we'll use the opportunity to escape." He didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or Connor, but Connor cocked his head a little to the side, as if Hank had just said something adorable. He couldn't blame Connor for his reaction: the odds were getting dimmer with each passing day that the cavalry were going to ride in on white horses. Especially since Gavin Reed was in charge of the investigation. His android partner Nines was competent at least, but Gavin liked to ignore his conclusions in favor of his own. With that kind of posturing, the chances of being found before it was too late were growing fainter by the hour.

"Connor, I—" Hank placed his hand over Connor's hand holding his. There was so much he wanted to say, but he wasn't good with words. Besides, how dumb would it be to admit he had feelings for his partner and find themselves stuck in an awkward silence when he found out Connor didn't reciprocate? Feelings could endanger both their lives.

But damn if he didn't want to take Connor in his arms and hold him, and it took all his strength not to give in. Those soft brown eyes looked scared, and he wanted to reassure the android with something more believable than his words.

"Lieutenant, they're coming back," Connor warned. Hank squeezed Connor's hand one more time and let go, unwilling to show their captors how much Connor meant to him. Hank heard the sound of the locks opening one by one, and the three men burst in.

A voice bellowed from down the hall. "Take the android and drain another pint. Hurry up!"

"Leave him alone. If you take any more blue blood, he'll die!" Hank yelled.

"Shut up." Hank stared down the barrel of a gun as it was pressed into his face. Perhaps this was the end, but if he died protecting Connor… well, he could think of worse ways to die.

It was Connor who slipped out of his embrace. "I'll go," Connor said to the men. "Please, don't hurt him." He stood up and followed their captors out of the room. Hank rested his head against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut, hating that he was so powerless that he'd not been able to get them out of this. Connor deserved a long, happy life, not to be drained out so that some assholes could get high.

The taste of Connor's blood still lingered in his mouth. Would those two mouthfuls be the difference between life and death for his partner? Hank let out a long sigh, bracing himself for an agonizing wait as he wondered if he'd ever see Connor again or if he'd just been marched off to his death.

***

The door opened within thirty or so minutes, but Hank felt like it had been hours. Connor was thrown in and the door slammed shut immediately. Hank crawled off of the mattress and over to where Connor lay. The first thing he noticed was that Connor was missing his skin, and he feared he was dead as he rolled him onto his back and cradled him in his arms.

Connor immediately turned away. "Don't look at me, Hank. I don't want you to see me like this, but I can't maintain my skin any longer…"

"I don't care about that," Hank soothed. "Can you maintain your core functions?"

"Yes," Connor explained. "I can't lose any more thirium, though, or I will shut down permanently."

Hank pulled Connor tighter in his arms, drawing in a deep breath to stifle all the emotions surfacing within him. "Just hold on, Connor."

"Hank, we're not going to get out of this," Connor explained. "They're not going to let us live." He reached his hand up to Hank's face, touching his beard with plastic fingers. Hank slipped his hand over Connor's, holding it there.

"There's still a chance Gavin and Nines will find us," Hank said.

"If someone was coming, they'd be here by now. Nobody knows where we were taken, or by whom. The odds of our survival are less than ten percent, Hank."

Less than ten percent. It hit home when Connor said it so precisely. They weren't going home. Hank wasn't going to have all the time in the world to figure out if Connor felt the same way about him as he felt about Connor. "I'm so sorry, Connor. I couldn't keep you safe." He helped Connor to a sitting position. Connor tried to turn his face away but Hank cupped his cheeks, turning him back to look him in the eye. 

How had he come to love this android so much without even noticing? It had crept up on him like a thief in the night, this need to cherish and protect Connor like he was the most precious being in the world. It was only natural that he should move closer and claim Connor's lips, and before he could think about it, he did, his lips meeting Connor's white plastic ones in a gentle caress. Connor's mouth opened to let him in, as if he'd been waiting for Hank this whole time. Hank kept the kiss slow and gentle, not wanting to frighten Connor with the full force of his desire for the android. He pulled away, and was surprised when Connor seized him, forcing him back into the kiss. This time it was harsher, more needy as Connor took the initiative, plunging his tongue into Hank's mouth.

Hank only broke away to breathe, his mouth curling into a stupid smile despite the desperate situation they were in. Connor smiled too, tears in his soft brown eyes. Hank thumbed them away, leaning in to rest his forehead against Connor's.

The door slammed open again and Hank clutched Connor tightly. They could shoot him, for all he cared, but they weren't taking Connor, not now, not ever again.

"Move!" The man with the gun ordered Connor aside, and Hank released his grip on the android and gestured for him to comply. Another man stuffed a crack pipe in Hank's face, forcing him to inhale the red ice. Hank coughed and forced it out of his lungs, only to be made to inhale again with a pistol pressed to his temple.

"Check on him in an hour," the man said. "Make sure this batch is potent, then we wrap this thing up." The men left, slamming and locking the door behind them.

Connor was at Hank's side in a moment, concerned eyes boring into him.

"Stay away from me!" Hank warned. "I'm not myself when this shit hits me." He felt the high soaring through his veins, arousal hitting him at the same time. He leaned against the wall, hoping to ride it out, but his heart was beating too fast, the blood rushing in his ears like the ocean. He needed release so badly it hurt, his cock hard enough to drill through the wall.

"Your blood pressure and heart rate are at dangerous levels," Connor pointed out. "You need to relax." He crawled back over to Hank's side.

"Connor, don't touch me," Hank yelled. "I can't control myself. I want—"

"Shh." Connor was gentle as he unzipped Hank's fly and took his cock in hand, and Hank thought he was on fire as the android caressed him gently.

"I don't want to do it like this," Hank gasped. "You deserve better."

"Please, let me touch you," Connor pleaded. "I've wanted this for so long." He lowered his head to Hank's crotch and took the length of him in his mouth. Hank cried out, his hands clawing at the floorboards as Connor engulfed him, taking Hank's full length into his mouth. Hank cried out, no longer caring who heard as Connor sucked him off, giving him everything he'd wanted for so long. He had to force himself to keep his hands on the floor and not grasp Connor's head, the drugs making him more aggressive than he ever wanted to be with his Connor. He'd imagined their first time as something special and intimate, but their captors had stolen that from them as well.

Connor didn't seem to mind, though. He sped up his movements, driving Hank over the edge as he deep-throated him. Hank tried to shout out a warning but Connor stayed still, swallowing his semen before letting Hank's cock slip from his mouth. Connor wiped his lips with a sly smile and a twinkle in his eye that said he'd enjoyed rather than endured it. "How are you feeling, Hank?"

"A little calmer," Hank admitted. "I think it's wearin' off quicker this time." He zipped up his pants, suddenly self-conscious of the fact Connor had given him the best blowjob he'd ever had. A boneless exhaustion swept over him and he crawled to the mattress, Connor's hands guiding him gently until he was laying down. He fell asleep instantly, despite the rush of crippling terror that gripped him as he realized he was going to be facing withdrawal again. 

He absolutely would not take any more thirium from Connor.

***

Hank woke with fear still present in his stomach as he shivered, the cold sweats gripping his body as withdrawal clawed at him. Connor planted a kiss on his cheek and Hank smiled despite himself, reaching for Connor's hand.

"You need some thirium, Hank," Connor said. "Your vitals are dropping."

"Like hell I'm taking any more from you," Hank snapped. "I won't let you die, Connor." He closed his eyes, the desperation for more red ice clawing at him. "How ugly is this gonna get?"

"There is a high probability that you will become violent as your need for red ice grows," Connor explained. "It is possible you might try to take thirium from me by force."

"Never. Tie me up, Connor. Do whatever you have to do to keep from me from hurtin' you. If it comes down to it and it's my life or yours, save yourself."

"Stubbornness is not a logical course of action in this situation, Hank. We're not going to get out of this alive. You have a better chance of surviving than I do." Connor slipped his arms around Hank, holding him close, and Hank wished he felt well enough to enjoy it.

"I love you, you dumb android. There, I said it. I'm not gonna let you sacrifice yourself for me, so get those thoughts outta your head and restrain me already." He exhaled as Connor tore a strip of fabric from a ratty old sheet and bound his wrists behind his back with it.

When Connor rolled him onto his back and opened the panel in his wrist, Hank realized he'd made a terrible mistake.

"Connor, _no_ ," Hank pleaded.

"I love you, Hank," Connor confessed. "I can save you." He pulled the tube from its fitting and held it over Hank's mouth, droplets of thirium falling into his open lips. Connor smiled down at him and it was all Hank could do not to scream as Connor put the tube back into its fitting and kissed Hank on the lips. Tears fell from his eyes onto Hank's cheeks as he started to shut down, his movements slowing as he ran out of the vital thirium needed to power his biocomponents. His LED blinked out as he rested on his knees and his movements stalled.

"Don't do this to me, Connor. Please. I can't lose you like this, not now, not ever, not—"

Hank heard the smash of glass breaking, and then loud pops of gunfire sounded outside. Hank forced himself to a sitting position. "They're coming, Connor! Just hold on." The sounds of gunfire came closer along with yelling. The sound of splintering wood reached Hank's ears as the front door was smashed in, followed up by more gunfire and cries of pain.

"Check the back room, Reed." Nines' deep voice echoed in the hallway, and Hank had never been happier to hear it. 

"In here!" Hank yelled. "Nines, hurry up!"

Hank heard the sound of locks disengaging and the door swung open. 

Gavin eyed Hank. "Wow, you look like shit. What the hell happened?"

Hank shook his head and gestured to his bound hands. "Never mind me. Connor needs thirium right now!"

"Nines, get in here!" Gavin yelled, untying Hank's bonds. Hank pulled his wrists free and rushed to Connor's side, kneeling beside him as Nines stepped into the room. 

Nines glanced at Connor and strode over to him, retracting his skin and opening up the same panel Connor had on his wrist. He pulled out the tube and thirium gushed into Connor's mouth where Hank held it open. Hank buried his head in Connor's unmoving shoulder, silently begging for Connor to be okay.

"Come on, Connor, please, come back to me." He planted a kiss on Connor's neck, not giving a shit that Gavin was eyeing him with a certain amount of distaste. He whispered into Connor's ear. "I love you."

Connor's LED lit up red and Hank didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he gasped for air. Connor blinked, coming back to awareness as his skin regenerated, covering his chassis. Nines, seeming satisfied, plugged his tube back into its fitting and closed the panel.

"I will require thirium, Detective Reed," Nines explained. "Fetch some from the squad car immediately."

"Fetch it yourself, you plastic prick," Gavin snapped. "I'm not your bitch."

Nines lifted his gun and pointed it at Gavin. "Do as I say, or I will request reassignment."

"Fine, fine." Gavin stormed away, past the small army of SWAT officers flooding the hallway. 

Hank helped Connor to his feet. "Thanks, Nines. Talk about cuttin' it fine. How'd you find us, anyway?"

"Detective Reed made the breakthrough," Nines said. "Surprisingly, he is quite adept at his job when he wants to be. He was able to track down the van from tread marks left at the scene and a partial license plate captured by an eyewitness. From there, it was a simple task for me to hack the van's onboard GPS remotely and discern its current location."

"Thank you," Hank said. "Good work. You saved our lives." He pulled Connor close, planting kisses in his soft hair. Gavin came back with bottles of thirium. Nines and Connor both took one each, chugging the blue liquid like thirsty marathon runners on a hot day. 

Hank stepped out of the room to assess the situation and noted the dead bodies in the hallway with grim satisfaction. He didn't relish death, but these criminals had come too close to taking his Connor from him, and he felt no regret at their deaths.

He glanced back at Connor, a smile plastered across his face like nothing had happened as he finished his thirium bottle and talked with Gavin and Nines. Hank leaned against the hallway wall, stifling a sob as the thought of how close Connor had come to death struck home. Connor had been willing to sacrifice his life for him without hesitation, and he'd almost carried out his plan. If Nines and Gavin hadn't showed up—

"Lieutenant Anderson, are you all right?" Hank opened his eyes to see Captain Allen offering him a blanket. He took it and tossed it around his shoulders with a nod.

"Yeah. I'm all right. Thanks. I'll be out to brief you guys soon. Just gimme five minutes, okay?"

"Take your time, Lieutenant." Allen wandered off. Hank glanced back into the room to see Connor's brown eyes fixed on his. They had a lot of talking to do, later, once they were home safe and sound. Maybe then he could finally give Connor the first time he deserved. He smiled thinking about all the ways he could make love to Connor now that their feelings had finally been brought out into the light.

It had only taken nearly dying to force the truth out of them.


End file.
